Hobgoblin Feels The Sting Of Defeat
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Scorpion is a hated outcast because of how he frightened Aunt May in the hospital and caused her to faint in his being hellbent on finding Spider-Man, but then he finds out about Hobgoblin's recent search for an Osborn journal and what he did during it, along with how there is video camera evidence, all after Hobgoblin humiliates him in the jail cafeteria. So he tries for revenge.


Well, hi there, fellow Spider-Man fans!

How are you all doing?

I decided I would write my first Spider-Man story, and said story involves the following incident.

Scorpion is loathed by the other supervillains in the prison he and them are in for his little stunt involving Aunt May(in Amazing Spider-Man 146, when he frightens her and causes her to pass out while demanding her to tell him where Spider-Man is, eager as hell to battle the web-slinger), even when it's been so long after it happened.

During lunchtime, however, Scorpion is, as usual, ignoring the disdain he receives from the other guys while at the same table as them, but then, after Hobgoblin tells everyone he's eating with that he's not insane at all, unlike them, and decides to use Scorpion as an example of that via blasting him across the room while speaking of how he does so calmly and stably and how he's the sane one for doing this so casually without worry of retaliation while knowing that Scorpion might fly into a rage and attack him, thus causing a riot, if there weren't numerous prison guards watching them, Scorpion becomes desirous of paying Hobgoblin back.

So, at night, when Scorpion, just before getting into bed, overhears one of the guards, who's looking into the files of some of the inmates at the time, gets to Hobgoblin's and both sighs and shudders at the disbelief of knowing how anyone would sink so low as to kidnap a pregnant woman, her husband and another woman, though a non-pregnant one(Mary Jane Watson, of course), he sees a chance to pay Hobgoblin back for what he did to him and goes for it.

What does he do in order to start his attempt to pay Hobgoblin back, and, in the process, show that Hobgoblin deserves the scorn that he constantly gets far more than he does, and on a much higher level?

Find out by reading this story!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place between The Amazing Spider-Man issues 261 and 276

I might be a big Hobgoblin fan, but I'm an even bigger Scorpion fan, so I was spurred to right this fic for that reason and to be fair in terms of who did the worse thing in terms of each one's ultra-low wrongdoings, just in case there are Spider-Man fans who need to either be reminded of that or become aware of it, depending.

If you are a Scorpion fan?

Then this is your kind of story, I assure you.

I own none of the characters, because they do, after all, belong to Marvel Comics.

Hobgoblin Feels The Sting Of Defeat

Though he hated being imprisoned after losing to anyone, Spider-Man or otherwise, just as much as the other supervillains who Spidey beat and put in there did, Scorpion had, for a very long time, been having quite the problem.

You see, of the other imprisoned supervillains who were constantly facing off against and losing to Spider-Man like was his status, no one had forgotten or forgiven his dirty deed of attacking a then hospitalized Aunt May in his eagerness to find and fight with Spider-Man, to the point where his demanding to know where he was from her caused the poor old woman to pass out, and when he was later arrested after Spidey really nailed and scared him, his apology for what he did was followed by Aunt May telling him that, though her opinion of Spider-Man was not a high one, the latter at least had manners, unlike Scorpion.

So he was constantly being looked down upon, glared at with disapproval and just overall loathed and shunned by those other supervillains, but one day, an unexpected opening to change that occurred.

During lunchtime, when Scorpion was eating at the same table as Hobgoblin, who had recently been arrested a little while after his latest scheme and the battle between Spider-Man which it led up to/resulted in after being found in his hiding place while still injured badly from the huge beating Spidey delivered his way and unable to fight back enough to avoid incarceration, the fact was that none of the ones who took him in knew why he was hurt so bad and so easy to apprehend.

Neither did Scorpion or any of the other supervillain inmates, the ones eating at that particular table or otherwise, but soon enough, unbeknownst to Scorpion or anyone else who was at that table, that ignorance would only be lasting for a short while.

Rhino, another one of the supervillain inmates who was eating at that table, said while the villains were chatting, bar Scorpion, who just ate his lunch in silence, knowing what would happen if he tried to join the conversation, the following words to Hobgoblin.

"Ya know, Hobgoblin, we've heard that ya say yer not insane like the Green Goblin or, I guess, most, if not all, o' the other ones here in this place. But I get the feelin' that you might be despite your insistin' the opposite, from what I've heard about ya."

"You think me to be insane, you overgrown, overpowered buffoon?!" Hobgoblin shouted.

The orange and blue clad criminal then said: "Well, allow me to demonstrate just how true it is that I am anything but insane, which is more than can be said for the rest of you here at this table, or any other of the ones who have been incarcerated in this place, for that matter!"

He subsequently used his finger blaster to nail Scorpion repeatedly, to the point where the arachnid was made to fly across the lunchroom, and, after Scorpion hit the floor and wall alike hard, Hobgoblin said: "You see? I did that calmly, collected and with stability aplenty, knowing that it was perfectly sane and rational to pull that kind of stunt, the way that there are so, so many guards here, carrying the kind of equipment needed to knock us out if need be, that there's no way in hell that Scorpion can try and retaliate, which would cause an instant riot. That he's so unstable and insane himself further adds to how perfect an example this is of my sanity in the sudden attack I just performed on him! It would certainly be insane to do this if we weren't surrounded by all these guards armed with means to incapacitate us, but there are, so I chose my timing right, which most, if not all, of you would not do if it were in this kind of environment, even though I would of course break out if given the chance, just like any other inmate here would!"

"UUUNNNNGGGHHH…" Scorpion groaned as he cleared his head, regained his ability to stand up, move, think and talk, and then he heard one of the guard's say: "Hobgoblin, you are now being brought back to your cell! Attacking other inmates is not allowed, so you're now facing the consequences for breaking the rules!"

"Well, now," said the Vulture, "perhaps that move of yours was an insane one, after all."

"Don't you dare say that!" snapped Hobgoblin. "It was both sane and proof that I have far more guts than any of you!"

After seeing Hobgoblin being brought back to his cell, Scorpion shook his fist angrily and yelled: "Ya wanna blast me inta a wall just ta prove a point which ain't even true?! I'll get ya for this, Kingsley!"

"Wrong, Gargan!" Hobgoblin barked. "Though it doesn't surprise me that an idiot like you would be!"

"EEEEEEEEERRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Gargan went, and he just went back to the table, finished his lunch quickly and angrily and waited for when he'd been returned to his cell, though when he could no longer ignore how he was being laughed at by everyone else due to what had happened to him, including those at his table, he boomed: "STOP LAUGHIN' AT ME! UNLESS YA ALL WANNA DIE HORRIBLY!"

This threat got Scorpion escorted back to his cell, with one of the guards who forced him to telling him: "Scorpion, you're being brought back to your cell, as well. Threatening the other inmates isn't acceptable, either!"

While it happened, everyone kept laughing at Scorpion, who blew up at them: "YOU'RE ALL GONNA GET IT FOR LAUGHIN' AT ME! I CAN PROMISE YA THAT IN FULL!"

Later on, when it was time for bed, Scorpion was still fuming about how Hobgoblin hurt and humiliated him just to prove a point which, as far as he and the others were concerned, was not the case with Hobgoblin at all.

But it just so happened that Scorpion's cell was near where one or more of the guards looked at the files of the supervillains they kept imprisoned, and, after some questions had been asked by the police who, shortly after Hobgoblin's arrest, asked Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and Liz Osborn why Hobgoblin was hiding while hurt bad, the reason that he was hiding out was written into his file and, by tonight, one of the guards checked it out when he was inspecting the case files of each inmate.

The guard said, while reading it, the words: "Wow. I didn't think any criminal could sink so low, not even a supervillain. Kidnapping a pregnant woman and her husband, as well as another woman, and threatening to kill the unborn baby. All for just one journal. What is this world coming to, I ask you?"

While listening to what was being said, Scorpion, even being as insane and evil as he was, got astounded at hearing this, knowing that he may have sunk so low as to attack and scare May Parker to the point where she lost consciousness, and while she was hospitalized, no less, but kidnapping a woman with an unborn baby growing in her stomach?

Along with doing the same to the other parent-to-be and a second woman, even if the latter didn't have a bun in the oven?

Now that just made his filthy, foul and truly low deed pale in comparison considerably.

But then Scorpion became alarmed in a good way and, in fact, seized by happiness and excitement when the guard said: "Even with how the evidence was found by one of the private detectives, who first spied on the villain during the time he made sure his captives wouldn't try to escape, and then when he entered the burning building from which, as it turned out, the monster escaped from, thanks to a video camera recording it all in both cases, him getting it just in time to get away in the latter case, making it clear that such a thing as this had actually occurred, I still find it difficult to accept as fact. Especially since it was all just for a single journal that he wanted for selfish reasons."

Knowing this meant that he had the perfect opportunity to both pay Hobgoblin back for what he did to him and make it so that he was no longer the one on the business end of the constantly contempt and disapproving dislike of the other guys, Scorpion pretended to have a cramp, saying loudly enough so that the guard could hear him: "AAAARRRRGGGHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'VE GOT A CRAMP ALL OF A SUDDEN FOR SOME REASON! AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

The guard heard him, grabbed his equipment and entered his cell, where Scorpion was in a position that made it look like he had a cramp, so the guard would buy it until Scorpion could make his move, and said: "Okay, Gargan, what's with the sudden cramp? Let's try and find a way to at least help you to that bed so you don't wake up everyone else in this place. Maybe you just need to sleep this possibly spontaneous cramp off…WHAAAAAA?!"

The instant the guard was close enough, Scorpion took a hold of him with his tail and squeezed tightly enough to cause him to drop his equipment, then said: "Guess again. I won't release ya until ya meet my demands. An' here's what they are. First of all…"

While standing back up again, Scorpion came out of his cell and said: "I want that video camera I heard ya talkin' about. Where is it?"

Since he was in no position to argue or protest, the guard told Scorpion where to look and, after Scorpion got his hands on it, he told the guard: "Good. Now, secondly, you're gonna help me get outta here very calmly an' quietly, an', if anyone wakes up an' sees us, tell 'em your current state o' bein' captured makes it too risky for 'em ta try an' stop me."

The guard nodded, and once they managed to find the way out without anyone hearing them, Scorpion said: "Wonderful. And, finally, you ain't tellin' anyone about this at all, 'cause if ya do, then ya die the next time I see ya. I guarantee it, an' that all starts the instant I'm outta here an' ya close things up so nobody knows where I am or that I'm even gone while I get done what I'm aimin' ta pull off. Got it?"

The terrified guard said: "Understood, Gargan. Completely understood."

Scorpion then said: "Marvelous. You're free ta go."

He released the frightened guard, though just to make sure beyond sure, he turned around and pointed his tail at him, which made it clear he would shoot if the guard did anything but obey his commands.

The instant everything was closed up and Scorpion was free to go, he took off to where he could look about the city and find where the Parkers lived in the dead of night, all while he clutched the video camera he had in his hand tight enough so that it wouldn't get damaged, but there was no chance whatsoever that he would drop it.

After a small amount of time, leaping from building to building after managing to get up the first one without losing his video camera, the Scorpion happened across what he soon discovered was the Parker residence house.

"What luck! An' from what I heard earlier today, Parker's aunt is there along with her nephew!" he thought to himself, and he then made his way into the place via leaping onto the wall, keeping himself stuck to it and blasting it open with his tail, meaning to make enough room to get in there and enough noise to wake up who he thought and hoped was going to be Aunt May, and sure enough, he saw her coming forward almost immediately, so he made his move.

He jumped in and just as May asked: "Hello? Is anybody there? What just happened here?" she saw Scorpion standing in front of her.

"Hello, old lady." Scorpion told her. "Long time no see. I'm guessin' ya remember what happened the last time we saw each other."

"Only too well, you horrid man!" she replied. "That was bad enough, but for you to break into our home in the middle of the night? How dare you! I didn't think…"

"Old woman, I'm not here ta hurt ya." Scorpion said. "Ya think I learned nothin' from what happened before? I was a hated outcast while in prison, ya know."

"And for good reason!" May stated. "I don't believe a word you say at all! I'm calling the police now!"

"I wouldn't be so quick ta do that, unless ya don't wanna know a little somethin' that your nephew does, an' so do Watson an' the Osborn parents-ta-be. Spider-Man doesn't know it, either, but if ya know it like I'm offerin' ya to, surely you'll make sure he does. An' that'll be a helpin' hand in a lotta matters. Even though I'm a supervillain, I decided it should be done, so I made sure I'd break out ta make that happen. If I'm tryin' that hard ta get such problems solved, ya know they've gotta be big ones"

May was very confused, so Scorpion said: "Observe what I have in my hands, old timer."

May looked at the video camera as he held it in front of her and asked: "A video camera?"

"Yeah, an' wait'll ya see the footage." Scorpion nodded. "You'll know exactly what I'm talkin' about an' why Spider-Man should know, 'cause what I did mighta been low even for a bad guy, but it ain't got nothin' on what you'll see was done by the Hobgoblin when ya watch this."

"Hobgoblin?" asked Aunt May.

"Yeah." Scorpion told her. "He might seem like your standard threat of a dangerous supervillain, ta you or otherwise, but that'll turn out ta be far from the case as soon as ya view what I've got here for ya."

Knowing that she really should see it in spite of everything, she told the Scorpion: "Put it on that table over there and get out of here. I will only watch it if you do both of those things. That you blew that hole in where my nephew and I live only further makes it so that I will only do this if you comply."

"Fine by me. I don't wanna spend another second in this place, anyway." Scorpion said.

He then flipped out from the hole and out of sight, making sure that Aunt May didn't hear him land on the roof of the apartment building by landing with only his fingers, and specifically the ones on his left hand.

After setting himself down slowly and gently, he waited until he knew there was no way that Aunt May hadn't finished seeing what he'd given to her to watch, but little did he know that Peter Parker, who'd also been woken up by his blasting open of the wall, had been watching and listening to what had happened the whole time, and while he heard Aunt May say from inside of where she'd watched it: "Good heavens! I had no idea that anyone could possibly sink so low as that! I'm alarmed I didn't have a heart attack from the shock I felt after seeing all of that! I must tell Spider-Man if I see him, in spite of how I dislike him so!"

However, while she was saying this, Peter had already taken off, put on his costume and put away his pajamas so that his secret would stay safe, and soon enough, she saw Spider-Man in front of her, saying: "You don't have to! Just as I was swinging by, I started to hear all of this, and I actually was quite aware even beforehand, since I played a part in helping put Hobgoblin away back then, so I watched from far away on the roof of a building. I was ready to intervene, just in case Scorpion started to attack you, but to my surprise, he didn't! And hey, wait until I see the Hobgoblin again! That lousy scumbag is going to get it big time even worse than he did before, and that's saying something! By the way, Scorpion's actually on the roof of where you and your nephew live. I saw him get up there while I watched from afar. He obviously was listening for when you were done seeing everything. But don't worry. I'll make sure he goes no further than this, especially since I have a feeling he did this because there was something for him in it, too."

"Thank you, Spider-Man! I am glad you told me this, and, I suppose, thankful that the Scorpion gave me what he did, since I now know just how important you are and suddenly am having a slow heightening of how I feel about you, and everyone else will know how crucial it is that you are present in this city when they learn of this, as well. But the nerve of him, breaking his promise to leave, even if it was him standing on the roof instead of staying inside here! I'm particularly furious that he broke his promise like that with how he damaged this wall so badly that will practically cost a fortune to fix it! Since all of this is so, I, too, now believe he also saw something in all of this for himself, even though I am forced to admit that he was sincere in the other reasons he did this deed."

"It's all right! I'll take care of him and make sure that the other guys in the slammer for supervillains know about this so that Hobgoblin can get what for!" Spider-Man stated.

Just then, though, he saw Scorpion's tail wrapping around him, and as he was pulled up to the roof, constricted hard by it while it happened, he saw Scorpion's face as the villain told him: "Wanna put me back in jail, huh? You can try if ya want, but I ain't gonna let it happen. I mighta shown how important ya were, but part'a why I did that was ta make it so that I killed ya an' made things all the easier for us bad guys in this city!"

"NNNNGGGHHHKKKKK…!" Spider-Man said as Scorpion continued to constrict him with his tail, but he then fired webbing into Scorpion's face and said: "But I'm gonna make it happen! Nice job revealing what you did to the old lady and to me in the process, but you're still gonna be defeated, just like every other time! I don't care how dangerous and hard to beat you are! I've taken you down before, and now I'll do it again! Is that what you saw in all of this for yourself?"

Just as Scorpion had cut up Spider-Man's webbing with his pincers after saying: "Part of it!", he took a big punch to the chin from the latter, going: "UUUUNNNNGGGGHHHHHH!" as he did so.

But he swung a backhand punch that whacked Spider-Man across the head, making the wall crawler say: "UUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" as he was knocked over, Scorpion adding: "There's somethin' else ta what's in for it me, too, though."

Just then, though, both of them saw Hobgoblin coming forward on his glider, and while they were both most surprised, Scorpion was more so than Spider-Man, saying: "Hobgoblin! What are ya doin' here?! An' how did ya break outta prison?!"

Hobgoblin replied: "For some reason, I woke up a little while after I fell into a deep sleep! When I saw a prison guard shaking in his boots, I knew something was up. While he didn't tell me anything, I heard him saying in terrified sounding words that he had to make sure no one knew, and then he mentioned your name, all of it in a whisper so no one would hear him, in the form of waking up from sleep or otherwise, but not knowing that I was suddenly awake!"

"WHAT?!" Scorpion and Spider-Man both exclaimed in unison, and Hobgoblin went on, telling them both: "So the instant he walked by my cell, I threatened him even worse than you did, ordering that he wake up the other guards, tell them to get me my glider and bag of razor bats and pumpkin bombs and then make them open my cell and help me get out, also making sure that they knew if they did anything but allow me to escape once we were at the exit, I'd destroy them with my finger blasters! The same finger blasters I used on you in the cafeteria!"

"He blasted you in the prison cafeteria?" Spider-Man asked Scorpion. "Is this what you saw for yourself in all of this?"

"It sure is!" Scorpion answered. "Right inta a wall an' the part'a the floor near it! He humiliated me in front of everyone! Everybody laughed at me! I was brought back ta my cell after I threatened ta kill 'em, though he got that treatment first for attackin' me! But it ain't enough! I'm returnin' the favor! That, an' I'm seein' to it that I'm no longer the one who gets all the scorn in the slammer, or at least that this WOULD be the case if I ever went back there, which I ain't gonna do! Not now, not ever! But at this moment, it's payback time, an' I'm dishin' it out ta frightface here!"

"No, you aren't!" Hobgoblin said as he took out two of his pumpkin bombs, one in each hand, continuing as he did so: "This time I use pumpkin bombs on you, Gargan!"

But Scorpion acted fast before Hobgoblin had time to throw them and blasted his glider with the energy beams from his tail, as well as doing the same to his pumpkin bombs when he dropped them from how startled he was all of a sudden, causing his glider to be done quite the explosive job on.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Hobgoblin screamed, only not fatally harmed because of his armor and costume, plus the fact that more than half, though not quite most, of the explosive blast was taken by his glider, and even then, what remained of his glider went spiraling downwards and hit a law very hard as it also knocked him off of itself and caused him to hit it just as hard, knocking him out in the process, to the point where he would be comatose for hours.

"I should thank you for saving me the trouble of trying to deal with the suddenly arrived Hobgoblin, Gargan, but I can't allow that sort of thing to be done to anyone, no matter how much they may deserve it or how much of a favor it might be! So what's happening now? I'll tell you what. You're going down, and you're going down hard!" said Spider-Man before he punched Scorpion across the jaw.

"I don't think so!" said Scorpion as he punched Spider-Man in the guts, threw him a few feet away and smacked him with his tail.

Spider-Man did, however, fight back by firing webs around Scorpion's ankles and pulling hard, causing him to fall backwards and hit the roof they were doing battle on even harder.

Though Scorpion used his pincers to cut the webbing lines and then slice the webs on his ankles while getting up, Spider-Man had managed not to fall over when the former happened despite how it startled him, and just as Scorpion was standing up again and ready to further fight, Spider-Man had flipped towards him a couple of times and then kicked him in the chest with both of his feet.

This lead to one big, long, vicious, grueling fight in which both of them took a lot of damage and got bruised, battered, bloodied and just plain hurt bad, but Scorpion suddenly appeared about to win when he clamped his pincer-like hands around Spider-Man's neck and strangled him, saying: "This time I win! I finally kill ya now! 'Course, if I'd seen Jameson before ya, I'da killed him off first, but since he ain't here an' you come next as far as those I hate the guts of, you're the one who's dyin' at my pincers!"

Spider-Man, however, quickly thought of the only way to make a comeback and snatch victory from the jaws, or in this case the pincers, of defeat, and acted on it when he kicked his all but victorious foe in the groin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scorpion screamed, and then he went down and passed out.

Spider-Man subsequently fell back and got his breath back, and, as soon as he was able to stand again, he webbed Scorpion up and swung down to pick up Hobgoblin.

Just as he did so, Aunt May said: "Thank you, Spider-Man! When my nephew, who, thank God, wasn't awoken by all of this somehow, wakes up tomorrow morning, I'll let him know about your doing this and all else that happened!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Spider-Man told her, and he thought to himself: "I actually did wake up, but I'm gonna have to act like I didn't."

After going to where the out like a light Hobgoblin was, he webbed him up and picked him up with the arm that he wasn't carrying Scorpion with, saying: "Man, it's a good thing I still have some of my spider-strength left even after all of that! I can't remember the last time I had to carry TWO supervillains to the Vault AT ONCE!"

Once he got there, he told the guards everything, and, after thanking him and taking both of Spider-Man's unconscious foes back into where they'd been earlier on this night, they were informed by him as to where the video camera was, and they agreed to his suggestion to call the NYPD so that they could come and pick it up the next day.

The next morning, by which time Peter had put away his costume and went back to bed, making sure to wake up at exactly the time as would be expected of him, Aunt May told him all about what had happened last night and then, when the cops arrived to pick up the video camera, they went down and, as Aunt May handed it back to them, they let her know about everything that had happened for the remainder of the now over night before.

She was most pleased, and especially when the cops congratulated Spider-Man, who she liked a lot better now, having seen just how much of a hero he truly was and to what extent the villains he battled were capable of evil in some cases, though her being glad that Scorpion let her know what he did was dropped to the point of being almost nonexistent when she found out the selfish reasons he had for doing so, which happened later on from the current time in the morning you currently read about when she next met up with Spider-Man, by the way, instead of in this moment of that morning.

Peter was just as happy, though he still was going to keep his identity a secret, and wisely so, with Mary Jane, Harry and Liz all finding it unbelievably ironic that this would happen with Aunt May, and thanks to the one who'd frightened her and made her faint in the hospital in the past, no less, before what happened afterwards, and, when J. Jonah Jameson found out that Spider-Man had beaten Scorpion after the latter blasted down Hobgoblin, he acknowledged the triple irony that the Hobgoblin used blackmail over his creation of the Scorpion against him, that same Scorpion trashed him good and Spider-Man, who the Scorpion was created to get rid of, made sure that Scorpion would be returned to prison along with Hobgoblin, so Jameson's life was not going to be in danger despite the Scorpion's brief escape, plus he was forced to admit after learning of that video camera footage that Spider-Man, as much as he hated him, was indeed a vast necessity.

As for Scorpion?

Back at the prison, after he and Hobgoblin awoke and found themselves back in there, much to their dismay, the guards told them everything, and when Scorpion requested that the video camera's footage at least be shown to everyone, since he took care of Hobgoblin before marginally losing to Spider-Man, and had let it be known that he had sunk low at times, but others would sink even lower at one point or another, so it was vital that people were aware of this for obvious reasons(even if it was almost exclusively for the selfish purpose of making it so that he was no longer the one everyone else despised).

Because of this, and because it was known he did not harm Aunt May this time, and only Spider-Man and Hobgoblin despite breaking and entering into the Parker residence beforehand, he was granted this request, and Hobgoblin now took his place as the hated outcast in the prison among the other inmates on a level much greater than the one Scorpion, who had now paid Hobgoblin back in kind for what he did to him before, had been on, which is really saying a lot.

Every day that followed, Scorpion smiled as he watched Hobgoblin having even more disgust, hostility and contempt from the other supervillains who Spider-Man had beaten and gotten arrested time and again than he'd gotten before(which, again, is quite a statement), and noticeably so, especially since it sometimes involved Kingsley getting beaten up by one or more of the other guys who Spidey had repeatedly put away.

During this time, he smugly thought to himself: "HA! That'll teach him! You attack a scorpion an' ya get stung real bad, as Halloween boy here just found out the really hard way! I'll break out again, but this is gonna make prison a lot more enjoyable, especially with how I got revenge on him physically, too, the way I blasted his glider all but completely apart an' made him fall ta the ground hard, knockin' him out for even longer than I was comatose after Spider-Man edged me out at the last second of our fight despite me almost havin' won! Do I hate being back here? Hell yes. Especially it bein' after me losin' ta Spider-Man again, But at least there's one perk now. I look forward ta all of what I'll see of it before I find a way outta here again, especially since I'd like ta see anyone try an' mess with the likes of me after this! Ha, ha, ha!"

Furthermore, whenever he got the chance to go so, Scorpion would land a clock cleaning beatdown on Hobgoblin all on his own, and it would feel better every time, invariably ending with Scorpion gloating and deriding Hobgoblin in one way or the other, and this was all after Hobgoblin, as soon as he was put back in prison by Spider-Man alongside Scorpion, had no choice but to admit that he was insane, after all, once the video camera footage was shown to everyone, who then all looked at him with hateful fury in their eyes, which was the start of him being the reviled by everyone else one instead of Scorpion, though no one invited Scorpion to their ganging up on Hobgoblin and would just let him trash Hobgoblin by himself if he saw a chance to, which Scorpion was happy about and wanted, anyway.

THE END

So, did you guys enjoy it?

I hope you did, especially you Scorpion fans.

Hey, it may have been a lousy thing to do when Gargan frightened Aunt May like that, as he himself admitted to when captured, but Kingsley kidnapping Liz Osborn while she was pregnant with Normie Osborn along with the father-to-be Harry was something else entirely in terms of what kind of a low a villain can sink was something else entirely, especially with how he and threatened Liz with giving her a miscarriage with his finger blaster.

And all because he wanted the Osborn's journal, which turned out to be useless to him and thus all he did was for nothing, so his evildoings and the deserved trashing that he received from Spidey which forced him to leave where he'd been before to where he then hid were utterly fruitless, thus making unbelievably wicked and fiendish actions thing that didn't even pay off for him at all.

As a result, I decided to give a weighing scale of sorts in terms of who performed the more deplorable puppy-kicker stunt(especially since criminal justice in general has a weighing scale)and make it so that Kingsley was forced to admit he wasn't insane like the Green Goblin when, in reality, he was plenty crazy and now could not claim otherwise.

It was time for that to happen along with how Scorpion's frightening Aunt May, while really vile and indeed a kicking of the dog, would be shown to still pale in comparison as far as that sort of thing goes by Hobgoblin's thing with Harry, Liz, Mary Jane and the then unborn Normie, even though I also like Hobgoblin(and the paying Hobby back thing was also meant as a "fuck you" to those who wrote Scorpion as being much less of a threat, to Spidey or otherwise, than he should have been, given how things were when he was first created, all while Hobgoblin was being written much better than that, though I can't remember if it was by the same damn writers, but in any case).

Ratings and reviews please, all!


End file.
